My Heart Will Go On
by EternalRandomChick
Summary: Songfic to Celine Dion's heartwrenching song from Titanic. Aeris remembers Zack and he haunts her dreams after his death, and, upon her joining with the Lifestream, they finally receive their eternity.


**A/N: Okay, so since I have only seen Advent Children and selected cutscenes from Crisis Core and FFVII, this might be the only FFVII fic that I write. I think Zeris is an extremely cute couple, so I was inspired to write this. I had intended to make this shorter, but I then noticed that no one had written a sonfic based on this song, but I thought My Heart Will Go On was appropriate, so I greatly lengthened the story and put it to My Heart Will Go On. R&R, please, and try not to give me any flames. By the way, since I like her name better as Aeris for FF, that's how I will mention her, but for Kingdom Hearts, I'll use Aerith.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, the song, or anything else other than the laptop I used to write this story.**

* * *

Four years had passed since she had last seen him, and now her period of waiting was at its end. Aeris knelt in the garden that grew in her church and wept; the sunlight streaming in through the hole in the ceiling could offer her no consolation. She had just found out the most devastating news: Zack Fair was dead, after having being tortured for four years, but he was shot down by Shinra troops while escaping with another fugitive named Cloud.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance and spaced between us  
You have come to show you go on_

A year after the devastating news reached Aeris's ears, she joined Cloud's group and began hunting down Sephiroth. Sephiroth was a SOLDIER who had turned on Shinra and wanted to destroy everything. Currently, they were not having any luck finding the One-Winged Angel. They had stopped for the night, and once again, similar to the past weeks, Aeris's dreams were plagued with memories of Zack.

_Aeris… Don't worry. We'll be together again soon._

That was what Zack had said in the dream that she had just woken from. But what did he mean when he said "soon."?

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My Heart Will Go On and on_

Aeris missed Zack with all her heart and the hurt had only grown over time. Even though he was safely locked away and alive in her heart, she wished desperately that he was actually here with her; that he would smile at her the way he used to, that he would hold her in his arms, comfort her, and take her back to the safety of her garden and her church.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go 'till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I'll hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

"_Love is such a fickle beast."_ Aeris thought. She had completely lost her heart to Zack, and he had taken it with him when he had joined the Lifestream. She had vowed never to love another person as passionately as she had loved Zack, but she did feel a sort of motherly love for Cloud, since he seemed to remind her a bit of Zack. She glanced over at him now and felt a slight resentment for him when she saw that he was sleeping peacefully.

_I'm here, Aeris. _

Aeris gasped when she heard Zack's baritone voice resonate in her mind. "Zack, where are you?" she whispered so that she would not wake her sleeping friends. "Please, I need to see you!"

_I'm sorry, Aeris, but I can't let you see me yet. I can only allow you to hear me. But I'll always be there for you when you need me._

Aeris sighed, disappointed that she could not see Zack yet, but she had a feeling that, before this was over, she would desperately need to ask him for his aid.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My Heart Will Go On and on_

They had found Sephiroth, but he had stolen the Black Materia. This was bad news for the Planet, since the Black Materia was capable of summoning Meteor, which was a spell powerful enough to destroy the Planet. But Aeris was in possession of the white materia.

_It's nearly time, Aeris._

Aeris heard Zack's voice and nearly laughed in relief. Soon she would see him again; perhaps she would be back in his arms before the day was done. But there was still one more duty that the Cetra had to perform: she had to summon Holy in order to cancel out Meteor.

_You're here, there's nothing I'll fear  
And I know that My Heart Will Go On_

_Holy._ Aeris knelt in the church in the Forgotten City and prayed to the Lifestream, hoping against hope that Zack would hear her and bring her the spell. She focused on the white materia that was hidden in her hair, held in place by the pink ribbon that Zack had given to her to bind the long tresses. _Please, send Holy to me, so that the Planet may be saved from Sephiroth's Meteor._

A light shone down upon her, and Aeris smiled inwardly. She could feel the Zack's presence near her and the pure white magic coming upon her and she prepared to cast the spell; the only spell that could save the Planet now.

She didn't see Cloud standing in front of her with sword raised as if he wanted to kill her, but then he stopped. Wait, she could see him, but she just didn't take in the fact that he was there. She had tuned out all other sounds other than the whispers of those who had already joined the Lifestream and turned away all other thoughts than those that dealt with casting Holy.

That was why she didn't see the One-Winged Angel as he descended from the light, with his Masamune raised, directly above her. She didn't hear Cloud and the others telling her to run.

Her thoughts were violently jerked away from the spell, and she gasped as she felt Sephiroth's Masamune plunge through her. She looked down and saw the end of the sword, which was stained bright crimson with her own blood. The red liquid ran down the blade and spilled onto the floor, creating a grotesque puddle.

The feeling of the Masamune being pulled out of her was even more painful than the feeling of it running her through. She knew that she was slipping fast, but even with her last thoughts, she successfully cast Holy, and she smiled contentedly as her eyes closed for the last time, knowing that she would soon be with Zack once again.

_We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart and  
My Heart Will Go On and on_

"Open your eyes, Aeris."

Aeris gasped when Zack's voice entered her ears. His voice actually sounded physical now, instead of speaking in her mind. His voice could get her to do anything, and she had no choice but to allow her eyes to flutter open and take in her surroundings. She was lying on her side in her garden, and her church was almost exactly as it had been when she had last seen it back in Midgar.

Aeris slowly brought herself to her feet and looked around, taking in her surroundings. The colors were more vibrant than the ones in her church in Midgar, and she smiled when she saw the sunlight streaming through the hole in the ceiling, the very hole through which Zack had literally fallen into her life. She looked down at her wound and she noticed two things: one, that the hole in her abdomen was completely healed, and two, that the glowing, aqua-green tendrils of the Lifestream were swirling around her. So she was dead. That was no surprise; she knew she would die the moment she felt the Masamune rip through her stomach.

"I've been waiting for you." Zack's voice came again from directly behind her. "Even though we both had to die in order to be together, at least we won't be separated anymore."

Aeris whirled around and nearly began sobbing with joy as, at long last, her eyes locked with Zack's for the first time in five years. Lifestream tendrils also swirled around him, but other than that, he looked the same as he had the last time she saw him; his hair was still black as night and spiked back, and there was nothing but absolute love in his pure mako eyes as he looked at her. He smiled slightly as he extended his right hand to her.

Tears of ecstasy began streaming from Aeris's emerald eyes as she ran to him. She ignored his outstretched hand, choosing instead to throw her arms around him. Zack gently encased her in his arms and he let his fingers stroke her braid, soothing her as she wept into his shoulder.

"Shh, Aeris, it's okay," he whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to leave you ever again."

"I know." She whispered back. "I'm crying because I'm happy; happy that we're together at last."

When he heard the love in her voice as she spoke, Zack couldn't help but allow a few loving tears to fall from his eyes. "Aeris, I – I should have told you this before that fateful day, but, me being the idiot that I am, I didn't say anything."

"Zack, you're not an idiot!" Aeris gently scolded. She pulled out of the hug slightly so that she could stare into his eyes, and she gently stroked his cheek. "You had no idea what was going to happen; you probably thought that you would return soon, and to be honest, that's what I thought, too."

"That doesn't really make me feel any better about leaving you hanging." Zack said. "Please, _please_, forgive me for not saying anything to you before, but I… I love you. I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you."

A radiant smile appeared on Aeris's face, and she leaned in closer to him. "I love you, too, Zack." She whispered.

Zack shyly returned her smile, and then he tentatively closed the gap between their lips. Aeris seemed to melt in his arms and she twisted her fingers in his hair and his hands slipped from her shoulders to her waist. And as they kissed, the tendrils of the Lifestream that swirled around them hid them in a light that shone as brightly and purely as their love.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Hopefully, you didn't think it was half bad for someone with bare minimum knowledge on FFVII.**


End file.
